


Two Tiny Shadows

by tothestarswholisten



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothestarswholisten/pseuds/tothestarswholisten
Summary: Set after the events of A Tiny Shadow (please read this little one shot first) about 2 months later.It was roughly six months after the defeat of  the King and Feyre and Rhysand were back in Velaris, things had finally calmed down. One night at dinner, Rhys notices something wrong with Feyre. He had noticed for the past few weeks but only decided to say something now.Disclaimer: I don't own A Court of Thorns and Roses series





	Two Tiny Shadows

“You haven't even touched your food,” Rhysand said calmly looking across the table at Feyre, “what's wrong?”

“Just not hungry.” his wife mumbled. 

Rhysand proceeded cautiously with his next words, “I don't think that's the only thing happening here.”

Feyre cocked her head curiously, “Rhys what are you talking about?”

“When was your last period?”

All the color drained from Feyre’s face as she did the mental math in her head. “We haven't even actively started trying we've just been well being together, how-“

“The mating bond makes pregnancy.. a little easier to achieve. At least that's how rumor goes.”

Feyre stayed silent, absorbing the news. Of course she was happy at this development if she was pregnant, the two had been wanting a child for some time now. After Rhys was brought back by the other High Lords and things in Velaris had calmed down, they had seriously started discussing the idea of expanding their family.

“I’ll make an appointment in the morning,” Feyre smiled, much to Rhysand’s relief.

Rhysand got up from his chair and came around to hug his wife, “We're going to be okay,” he promised, kissing Feyre on the head and wrapping his arms around her though she was seated. “All of us.”

XX

The next morning the couple could be found in the waiting room of one of the multiple healers in town. Rhysand was nervous as he heard his and Feyre’s names be called.

“Will you stop fidgeting Rhy? Everything is going to be okay.”

“We don't know that,” Rhysand said worried.

Heading into the exam room to meet their doctor, who Rhysand had thoroughly searched the mind of, Feyre was at peace. It was strange, she had never wanted children before. Until she met Rhysand.

“Hello hello everyone,“ a chipper voice spoke and Rhys knew it was their doctor. Feyre looked expectantly at the woman. “My name is Doctor Katrina Sanders, and it is a pleasure to officially meet you both. The woman put out her hand to the two people before her.

“It's nice to meet you Doctor Sanders,” Feyre said, somewhat shyly, shaking the woman's hand.

Rhysand nodded towards the woman and did the same.

“Now, your intake form here tells me you believe you're pregnant, is that right Feyre?”

Feyre nodded and looked hopefully to Rhysand.

“Will you be able to tell if she is today?” the High Lord questioned.

“I will,” Katrina confirmed, “all Feyre needs to do is lift her shirt and we'll be able to tell.”

Feyre climbed onto the table like structure, fully aware of Rhys’s eyes on her backside. “We are about to find out if I'm carrying your child and all you can do is stare at my ass?” she asked down their bond.

“It's a nice ass,” Rhys defended, “and besides, you're my mate. I stare at every part of you every day.”

Feyre blushed at the love she heard through the bond. The Suriel was right, stay with the High Lord.

“Alright Feyre, this is a Doppler,” the doctor showed both she and Rhysand am instrument that had what looked to be a tiny stethoscope. “Please lift your shirt and we shall see just what's going on.”

Feyre did as she was asked and Katrina placed the Doppler against her lower stomach. She moved it around slightly until, in the quite room, two strong heartbeats could be heard.

Katrina smiled at the pair, “Congratulations, you're pregnant Feyre.”

Rhysand looked at Feyre with wonder in his eyes. How had they created not one but two new lives? She smiled back at him, incredibly excited yet absolutely terrified. “We did it Rhys.” she whispered, still in a state of shock.

“That we did Feyre, that we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this fic is based off my drabble of A Tiny Shadow, as someone suggested I make it multi chapters. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think


End file.
